No Guts, no Glory
by kepc
Summary: Stevie tells Alex Fiona is lying to him and that she was engaged three weeks earlier. Alex doesn't understand how he could have gotten it all so very wrong.
1. Chapter 1 Part one

_**After Stevie tells Alex about Fiona being engaged three weeks ago, he fronts her and demands the truth.**_

_**Fiona flees and the party breaks up.**_

_**Part one**_

_**...**_

Stevie walks to the shed.

Seeing the light on she assumes he's in there.

Noticing his legs protruding from under the tractor, she stands and gathers her thoughts.

...

Getting in the car and driving here was the easy part.

She inhales gathering her bravado.

"Hey!" She offers.

Nothing.

"I brought you a six pack thought you might need a beer."She ventures.

...

He moves out from under the tractor and leans up against the tyre.

"You ok?" She asks.

He looks at her and she can see the hurt in his eyes.

"I thought I got it right this time. Ya know. It felt so right, I thought she was the one. I really want that Stevie. Ya know a wife, a family." He explains.

...

Her own emotions are raw and she feels her eyes moisten.

He stares at her and says. "How could I get it so wrong?"

"No it was me, I got it wrong.' She answers as her tears fall.

Shoving the beer onto the bench she turns and strides from the shed.

...

Reaching the sanctuary of her car she lets her emotions take over.

Hot angry tears fall, mixed with sad heartbroken ones.

She leans onto the steering wheel and lets it all go.

...

Alex sits for moment thinking about the last week or so.

His Father's anger at the loss of Nick.

Stevie had avoided him and appeared uncomfortable around him.

The fire and Sandra.

Stevie had rescued him.

Fiona and the engagement party.

Stevie had alerted him about Fiona's dishonesty.

...

She was always around when he needed her.

Even tonight she'd arrived with the friendly gesture of a beer and a listening ear.

But she hadn't listened she was too upset.

She was too upset.

He stands and moves quickly outside.

...

In her car Stevie is startled by a knock on the window.

Quickly wiping her face she looks up at him.

"You can't stay away from him can you? Get off this property you don't belong here. If she doesn't come back I'll come looking for you and you'll regret ever moving to the district. Do I make myself clear?" Harry snarls.

Stevie nods unable to answer.

...

Lights from a car down the drive.

Harry moves swiftly towards the house .

Stevie starts the Ute turning the headlights on.

The passenger side door opens

"Oh shit!" She squeals.

...

"Why are you crying Stevie?' He asks.

"It doesn't matter." She replies shaking her head.

In the head lights beam Fiona walks towards the car holding her hand up against the bright lights.

"Your Fiancé's back." Stevie sniffles.

...

"Why wouldn't you talk to me the day of the fire? Why were you avoiding me?" He asks.

"Alex it doesn't matter now. Fiona's back and you get to have your happy ending. Can I go please?"She asks.

Fiona is standing beside the door and looks quite distressed.

"Baby can we talk please."Fiona asks.

He glances out at her and says. "Yeah sure."

...

Turning back to Stevie he says. "Thanks for coming. It took a lot of guts to do that."

She nods.

He wipes a tear off her cheek.

Unable to look at him she stares ahead.

When he clicks the door closed she drives into the night.

_**There you go StevieLuvsAlex how's that?**_


	2. Chapter 2 Part Two

_**Drover's Run...**_

Several days pass and Stevie's melancholy hovers like a dark cloud over her.

Tess has advised her to proceed with caution, so as not to lose his friendship.

Tess will rely heavily on her now with Nick gone and a baby on the way.

At least Alex is going back to the city.

She won't have to see him.

...

Stevie throws herself into her work as there is little else.

Out working the boundary fence she hears his motorbike.

Looking up she sees Alex and her.

"Hey Stevie need a hand?" He asks sounding happy.

"Nah she's right."She replies without looking up.

...

The motor bike roars off and she glances up.

Fiona's on the bike and he's still here.

Shit! She thinks to herself.

He babbles on about how surprised he is that Fiona can ride a bike.

...

"Five year olds can ride bikes Alex it's not that hard." She grumbles.

'Get out of bed on the wrong side this morning did ya?" He snaps back at her.

Fuming she continues to work as he chatters away to her.

"Are ya gunna talk to me or what?" He snarls grumpily.

"What?" She growls.

...

He shakes his head and asks. "What's wrong with you? You used to be fun to hang out with and now you're just a bloody misery."

His words wound her and she feels the sting deep in her heart.

Used to be fun.

Drawing all her sadness and disappointment into a ball she retorts. "Oh piss off I haven't got time to be explaining myself to you. Some of us have responsibilities and can't afford to be running around playing.'

...

"Playing? What am I a little kid?"Alex questions.

"Perfect description. Found yourself a little bit of fluff you can play with for awhile."She replies snippily.

"You don't know what you're talking about?" He snarls.

"I know you better than you know yourself."She jeers.

...

"I'm in love Stevie so don't try to cheapen it. You're supposed to be my mate and you're supposed to be happy for me." He yells.

"In love! Ha in five days you think you fell in love. You don't fall in love easily Alex. How can you expect me to be happy about you falling for someone as shallow as her?" Her voice almost fails her.

With his face contorted in anger he yells. "Why don't you like her?"

Her pain shows on her face and he sees it. "She lied to you Alex."

...

Fiona arrives back and he climbs onto the bike and they ride off without further comment.

Stevie throws the crowbar onto the ground in anger and slumping down beside it she sobs.

She listens as the bike stops and is about to get up to drive off when she hears it continue away from her.

...

Leaning against the Ute she has her knees bent up and her head resting on them.

She doesn't see his approach.

First thing she knows he's there is when she hears him land near her, and the fence twang.

She looks up.

...

He gives her a sweet look and flops down beside her.

She buries her head back onto on her knees.

He lifts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her in close.

She remains tucked up but lets him comfort her.

...

"What did you do with your plaything?" She finally asks.

"I told her I'd get a lift back with you."He replies.

She leans away from him and stands up.

Grabbing a tissue from the cab she wipes her eyes and blows her nose.

...

"Why were you crying Stevie? That's not like you.' He asks.

"You don't know me Alex. You have no idea." She replies.

He studies her face but she can't look at him.

Her chin quivers and she angrily swipes at the tears that have started to run again.

...

He steps forward with his arms up ready to hug her as a comforting gesture.

"No!" She says shaking her head.

"Please don't hold me."She begs.

Puzzled he looks at her.

...

"But you're upset. I've always done that." He says.

"But it's different now Alex."She says sadly.

"Because I'm engaged?" He asks.

She can't reply.

Not wanting to lie to him.

Her heart makes her feel everything differently now.

They way he looks at her, the way she looks at him.

...

"Fiona wouldn't mind Stevie she knows we're mates."He reassures her stepping a little closer.

"No!" She yells.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" He yells back at her.

She glides back onto the ground beside the car in tears and says. "Just leave it Alex please just leave it."

...

He sits beside her and touches her shoulder and says. "Stevie what's wrong?"

She shakes her head and says. "I'm in love with someone and he has no idea."

"Shit." He offers.

"Yeah." She replies.

...

"Why haven't you told him?" He asks.

"I was going to but stuff happened."She answers looking straight at him.

He inhales and exhales heavily and asks. "What sort of stuff?"

She closes her eyes and gently shakes her head. "No Alex. I can't do this. Not with you."

...

"He's not married is he Stevie?" He asks softly.

She looks into his eyes and sees herself.

Shaking her head she wipes another tear and offers. "No but he's not single either.'

He pulls her in to hug her and offers. "You need to show him how awesome you are and how much fun you can be. He won't be able to resist you."

...

"Nah he's made his choice I'm not going to interfere." She replies.

Standing up he reaches down to take her hand.

Helping her to her feet he offers. "Nothing's set in concrete Stevie. If you want him, go and get him. I will be so disappointed if you don't fight for what you want. That's not the Stevie Hall I know at all. She'd never roll over and play dead. She'll always fight for the right outcome."

She hugs his waist and says. "Thanks for listening."

He laughs and says. "No worries that's what friends are for."

...

Throwing the fencing gear into the back of the Ute Alex asks. "So we're off to the pub tonight are you coming?"

She nods and replies. 'If I can get rid of my puffy eyes I will."

That smile that she loves spreads across his face.

"I love all ya faces Cowgirl even the angry ones, I'll miss ya if ya don't turn up." He offers.

...

She nods and says. "Alex don't be bloody nice to me. You'll just make me cry again."

"You're such a girl. Ya know that don't ya?" He questions.

"I know I am. But do you?"She quips sliding into the driver's seat.

Momentarily he looks across the cab roof to where she'd been standing a second earlier.

Deep in thought he lowers himself into the passenger seat when she yells at him to move his arse.

...


	3. Chapter 3 Last Part

_**Alex's Ute between Kilarney and The Gungellan Pub...**_

"Boy that was a lot of fun wasn't it?" Alex says enthusiastically.

"I think you've made a mistake asking Stevie to be your best man Alex she's a bit out there isn't she?"Fiona replies.

He laughs and says . " Stevie! Out there! Nah she's tame now compared to when I first met her."

Frowning and sounding annoyed Fiona snaps.. " What you think her and Dave running around the pool table with their jeans around their ankles is tame. Not where I come from it's not. That was downright disgusting."

...

Alex glances at her then back to the road.

With his face illuminated by the dash lights he grins.

"What?" Fiona asks aware of the look on his face.

"I'm just happy that's all."He replies and reaches over to hold her hand.

...

_**Kilarney...Two am..**_

Alex wakes startled by the elbow dug into his ribcage.

"What in the hell!" He exclaims.

"You were dreaming ." Fiona snaps beside him.

"Well you could have woken me up nicely."He snarls back sleepily.

...

"You're hands were wandering." She replies.

In the darkness she can tell he's smiling when he replies. " I thought you'd like that?"

"Not when it's not my name your calling." She growls turning her back to him.

Placing his hand on her shoulder he offers. " I'm sorry Fi did I call for Claire."

...

"No I could live with that." She retorts pushing his hand away.

He throws the doona back and lumbers to the bathroom taking a while to pee as his arousal subsides.

Grinning he thinks it must have been a doozy of a dream to wake like this.

...

Back in bed he again places his hand on her waist and says . " Fi I'm sorry but I can't help what I dream about. I was asleep."

"Go away." She grumbles and shoves his hand from her hip.

He lays flat on his back and wonders what in the hell the dream was about or more importantly who?

...

Unable to sleep he listens as Fiona's breathing changes and realizes she's drifted back to sleep.

He tosses and turns for an hour or so and finally dresses and moves downstairs to make himself a warm drink.

Sitting at the table he thinks about the night at the pub.

How much fun it was hanging out with Dave and Stevie.

...

Fiona didn't get their jokes or even try to understand them.

He smiles thinking about the two of them running around the table in opposite directions.

Both with their jeans around their ankles because they'd lost the game .

Despite his best efforts he can't help but think about Stevie and her black lace panties.

...

When he adds this image too his memory it finds its way quickly to the image of her changing her shirt after retrieving Tess's veil.

A warmth washes through him.

His groin acknowledges the same.

...

_**Drover's Run... Fiona's hen's night..**_

Stevie feels really uncomfortable with all of Fiona's snobby Toorak friends in the house.

Fiona's cousin is to be her maid of honour and she has taken an instant dislike to Stevie and at every opportunity has made snide remarks about her being the best man.

Finally Stevie had retreated upstairs.

...

Finding the sexiest underwear she has, she then rummages through everyone wardrobes and chooses an outfit that she looks drop dead gorgeous in.

Scrubbing her face she reapplies her makeup and fixes her hair, allowing the length and elegance of her neck and shoulders to be shown to perfection.

Returning back downstairs she tells Tess. " I'm heading to Kilarney Tess. I'm the best man so I should be there for Alex."

Fiona tells her it's not the place for a woman .

"Well Penelope thinks I'm a man so I should fit right in. Shouldn't I?" She retorts and storms out the door.

...

_**Kilarney...**_

"I thought you said the stripper cancelled."Dave comments.

"Yeah she rang before something about a family emergency." Alex replies.

"Arhh I thought I heard a car."Dave offers as he moves off to grab something to eat.

"It's just Stevie Dave ya nong."Alex calls after him.

...

"Wow Stevie you look great. " Dave comments as she walks in.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asks.

"I'm the best man so I figured I should be here. Plus your maid of honour is a snooty bitch and if I stayed there a minute longer I think I may have thumped her."She says smiling at him.

Laughing he leads her into the living room where everyone else is.

...

Stevie fits right in and has the men in stitches.

Alex stands back watching her and marvels at how she looks.

"Stroke of genius mate having a best man that's looks like that." Dave chuckles.

Proudly Alex smiles and says . " Yeah she the complete package isn't she?'

Dave gives him a funny look and says . " Yeah she is."

...

Late in the evening everyone has had way too much to drink and Stevie asks. " Thought you'd have a stripper Alex. Wouldn't Miss fancy pants allow it?"

He grins at her and replies. " Yes she would but the stripper cancelled and I'm very disappointed not even Kate turned up to dance for me."

She looks at him and says . " Right let's see if we can fix that."

Strideing over to the ipod she flips through the music and a song begins and she starts to dance to the beat.

In time to the music she begins to unbutton her shirt.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out of the dark.  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare,  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.  
The scars of your love remind me of us,  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
I can't help feeling,_

_We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep,  
You had my heart inside your hand,  
And you played it to the beat_

_**...**_

It takes a minute for him to register what she's doing.

Angrily her storms towards her and grabbing her arm drags her out of the room.

"Stevie what in the hell do you think you're doing?" He questions.

Looking up at him she tearfully says. " Nothing's set in concrete Alex, I'm fighting for the right outcome."

...

He straightens up then looking at her says. " It's me?"

She nods.

"Oh Stevie."He says as he pushes a curl from her face.

She pushes up on to her tip toes and kisses him.

He returns it and then she feels his hands grip her arms as he moves her out of his personal space.

Slowly he shakes his head at her.

...

_**Alex's honeymoon suite..**_

As he wakes he smiles to himself.

After all the upheaval he'd dealt with in the past few months things are starting to work for him instead of against him

Sadly Harry has passed but he was able to kick Sandra off Kilarney and manage it himself.

Nick was found injured in a hospital and is back at home with Tess on Drover's Run.

And finally after sorting things out with Stevie she'd given him her blessing to marry.

...

With his arms around his new wife he whispers. " Wake up it's a brand new day what would you like to do?"

Sleepily she stretches and yawns.

Lifts to flip the radio on and turns back into his arms.

...

_Throw your soul through every open door,  
Count your blessings to find what you look for.  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown._

_..._

She giggles as the song blares beside them and offers. " I could strip for you?"

He laughs and says. " In case you hadn't noticed you're already naked."

Again she giggles and says . "Hmmm I am too. Ok how about you get dressed and strip for me?"

With a half laugh and a funny look he asks. " And the reasoning behind that is?"

" What are ya scared? No Guts No Glory Alex." She teases.

...

Sighing deeply he pushes her onto her back ." I'm so glad you took my advice Stevie."

Smiling at him as she touches his face she answers. " Yeah me too."

As he pulls the doona back up over them he kisses her and lets his hands reacquaint him with her curves.

...

"I think we should just stay here and play today." He remarks.

"Rolling in the deep soft comfy bed sounds like fun to me." She whispers.

"Hmmm and you can have it all.' He chuckles.

She squeals and giggles .

He laughs.

_..._

_We could have had it all,  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand,  
And you played it to the beat._

_Could have had it all,  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hands,  
But you played it,  
You played it,  
You played it,  
You played it to the beat._

_**The End...Reviews are nice and appreciated **_


End file.
